Boy's Night
by Wax Rose
Summary: This story is co-written by two Huddy fans covering 50 Kink prompts. It's an AU story but fun NONETHELESS! In a world where women have no rights, can House and Cuddy make it together? TOTALLY AU AND Total Huddy!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone this is Invisible Rose and Wax Angle Wings. We're writing this story together. This story is based off of 50 kinky prompts that we found on LiveJournal. ** As I said these are kinky prompts that include everything from spanking to fear play and everything between so if it's not your cup of tea please don't read it and then give a bad review you were warned!** For those of you that want to read I'll try and remember to say what prompts are going to be covered in each chapter. So this really is mostly just for smut but we do have a bit of a plot.

So the plot is that House and Cuddy live in a world were the women never got there civil rights basically. They have a curfew and can't live by themselves, but you'll learn more as you go along. Main thing you need to know is that this is an AU, House is still a doctor and Cuddy is a nurse. So lets get to the story, I hope you like it and please review, and if you want you can guess who wrote what LOL.

***Rose**

* * *

**Boys Night**

**Chapter 1: Girls Can't Drink**

It was late. A lot later then she should even be out but Cuddy hated following that stupid curfew. She wasn't a child she was a fully grown adult with a job and she was more then able to take care of herself. Taking another drink, she realized that she would have to leave soon, she was already paranoid that the bar tender thought she was a woman. She would be in so much trouble if she was caught. Dressing up like a man was enough to get her thrown in jail and she didn't want that.

House was across the room, sitting in a booth, nursing a scotch on the rocks. He had his eye on everyone in the bar but it was a sausage fest in there, like always. Women always had to be in by 8:00 and in that way he never was able to really meet many for the one night stands he so often craved. Most of the men were acting normally, but the one on the end of the bar was shifting about nervously. His features were far too feminine to be a man, and it looked like the long hair was just tucked up into a hat. He took a sip of his drink and stood up, walking over to "him" to test out his theory. "Nice night, huh? Could use some chicks though."

'Shit' Cuddy thought thinking this guy had just figured it out. "Yeah, sure could." She said trying to make her voice deeper and rougher. Hoping he just wanted someone to talk to she tried to stay calm.

He smiled slightly, if he got sexist with her and tried to make her feel uncomfortable she would get mad, her voice would crack, it would be funny...to him at least. "I like a chick with nice firm tits, you know? But she has to have a tight ass and know how to cook. You know what I mean?" He elbowed her roughly and then laughed.

"Ye.." She paused clearing her throat, "Yeah, I totally know what you mean." She said wincing internally. That elbow had really hurt. Playing along she tried to chuckle some but it was difficult to lower her laugh.

He leaned in and whispered to her, "I know your secret." there was a smile on his face ten miles wide. He reached over and grabbed her ass, squeezing it roughly. "Way to firm and tight to be a man's don't you think?"

She gasped at the contact. "Excuse me." She said getting up and moving out the door before the guy had a chance to process what happened. She couldn't believe that he had just done that. She couldn't believe that someone had figured her out. She had done this countless times and she had never once been caught.

House hobbled after her quickly and caught up to her outside. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, not caring if it looked like he was about to molest another man. His hand immediately when to the crotch of her jeans and he grabbed her through the fabric with a huge smile, looking into her eyes, "Where's the dick?"

"Let me go." Cuddy cried shocked, not even trying to change her voice. She tried to get away from him but the way he was holding her stopped her from being able to wiggle out of his grasp. She unintentionally knocked her hat off while she was struggling with him leaving no doubt that she was a woman.

"Cuddy?" He whispered, surprised. "You shouldn't be out; you could get into some major trouble." He said, keeping his voice low even though his dick was hard from handling her like he just had. Before he knew who she was, he was thinking sex would be a sure thing, now he wasn't sure.

"You don't think I don't know that!" She said snapping realizing it was House that had her. "I was sick of being with Cameron. She gets annoying you know." She said explaining. House was one of the few doctors that that treated her like an equal and not like she was less just because she was a woman and a nurse.

"Boy do I ever know that." House said with the roll of his eyes. Cameron was one of two emotions, either happy or bitchy, either one he didn't care for. "You shouldn't even be drinking alcohol while you're out. That's double trouble." He picked up her hat and handed it to her, "Make yourself decent, you can come to my place for the night. If anyone asks, we're married."

"Like that would really help anything, I'm not even supposed to be wearing cloths like this." She said. The only time a woman was allowed to be out after curfew was if she was with her husband and even then she was still supposed to be dressed properly and home before 10:00 and it was already well after midnight.

"Well then, act like a dude until we get to my car." House instructed, "I'm in the lot behind the bar." He motioned deftly at where his car was parked. Without any other word, he started to walk off towards his car, assuming she would follow.

She hesitated a moment. She lived just around the block she didn't need House to take her to his place; she was actually scared of what would happen if she went back to House's with him. Cuddy always felt pulled to him though, she didn't think she could say no, so she followed him.

When they got in the car, he locked all of the doors. His windows were tinted on the outside; he had gotten that custom done because sometimes he liked to take women to the outskirts of town after curfew where the law looked the other way. Those women were never EVER dressed even near appropriate. "No one can see you through these windows." He said, starting the car, "Now, what were you thinking? You could have gotten caught. They use women like you as currency in jail!"

She was surprised at how angry he sounded. "My entire life has been controlled by other people; sorry I wanted a little bit of freedom." She said in a whisper looking away from him. When she lived with her parents her father planed out every second of her day and now that she lives in a boarding house the man that ran it not only controlled a large portion of her life but he also allowed the women that would sleep with him extra privileges and Cuddy couldn't lower herself to that.

He sighed loudly, he felt bad for her, and he really did. He felt bad for the way all women were treated. He was the kind of guy who hired women for the sole purpose of treating them just like the equals they were. House enjoyed strong women, smart women, and Cuddy was the strongest and smartest of them all. "Just, don't do it again, okay? If you want to go out and drink in the future, I know places where the law won't touch you and you can actually dress up."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. So, where do you live anyway?" she asked. It seemed like they had been driving for a while.

"Not too far from here." He said, making a turn, "Got my own condo." He wanted to add that he liked her enough that he'd let her live with him if the rules were different, but if they weren't engaged officially or married, then he was out of luck. Not to mention that he wasn't really even supposed to have her over for the night without proper papers. He really didn't care though; he had never been caught and wouldn't be tonight.

"You know we can get into a lot of trouble for this." She said looking over at him. Cuddy wondered why he was risking so much for her. Sure he treated her like an equal but it was perfectly possible that he just wanted in her pants and was doing this to do it.

"Yeah but we won't. You know how many women I-" he stopped himself right there as he pulled into the underground parking lot to his building. He didn't want her to think he was THAT promiscuous even though he sort of was. "We'll be fine, trust me."

"Oh," Cuddy said disappointed. She liked House, she had for awhile and she knew that there were a ton of rumors about how much of a womanizer he was but she had never believed them.

He got out of the car, walked around to her side and opened the door. He normally didn't do that but he liked her and wanted to make up for the fact that he had just basically told her he slept around with reckless abandon. "I got some outlawed movies upstairs, rated R and all that." Those movies had been banned in the country for years and years, didn't mean other countries didn't make them and they weren't available on the black market.

Giving him a small smile she said "Sure, I don't think I've ever seen a rated R movie." She was happy for the change in subject and that she was going to get the chance to do something she thought she would never be able to. She just hoped that House wouldn't try anything.

"Contains female nudity. Hell I have straight up porn." He laughed as they walked into the main building and stopped at his front door. He took out the keys and started to unlock it. "Porn is..." He wasn't sure if she had even ever heard the term, it was a very, very secretive thing and very, very illegal. Women weren't ever supposed to know about it. Not in the US anyway. "People having straight up sex. If you didn't know? No plot, just sex."

"Why would you want to watch that?" Cuddy asked curious. She hadn't heard of porn before but it didn't sound appealing. "Besides I've seen enough naked women. I don't really want to see any more."

"Wanna see some naked men? They're in porn too." He laughed as they stepped into the condo. He looked around and then smiled at her, tossing his ring of keys on a nearby table. "Why would one want to watch porn?" He smiled slightly, "I can put one on and show you." He said, wondering if she had even tried to masturbate before. He knew she knew what it was because she was a nurse, after all, and it wasn't illegal technically for women, but it was extremely taboo.

"Why not, it seems like that's all you really want to do." Cuddy said shrugging. She went and sat on the couch trying not to think about who might have been there before her. "Do you have any chocolate?" Cuddy risked asking. It seemed House had a lot of rare and forbidden things and she missed chocolate. The last time she had some she was about 13 years old and that almost half her life ago.

"Lots of it." He said, finding it so completely amusing that she didn't know what porn was. Most of the women he brought home did know, but then again those women were completely loose and easy. He didn't get that feeling about Cuddy at all. He went into the kitchen and when he came back he had a bag of Hershey's Kisses. He tossed them at her. "Think fast."

"You're giving me this whole bag?" she asked in awe. It was amazing to have again. Chocolate was her favorite thing when she was a kid.

"Yeah I can get tons more. In fact I've been eating way too much of it." He shrugged and sat down next to her. He picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on, along with the DVD player, which was quite new and rare technology at that point. He only was able to get one because he was a doctor and a lot of medical information came on DVDs then. Immediately a scene came up with two naked women making out. He started to blush and quickly started to change it. "I uh, that's probably not your kind of porn."

Looking over at him she said "No, really." And shook her head. She was happy with her chocolate though so she really didn't care that she saw some more boobs. Besides it wasn't like she wasn't going to see them at work tomorrow anyway.

He smiled at her and skipped to the next scene, it was a woman getting fucked doggy style, which he was sure she had never seen only because she was probably still a virgin, didn't know what porn was, and probably assumed that all sex was done in the missionary position. It was possible she wasn't a virgin, that certainly wasn't unheard of, but he certainly wouldn't be surprised. "That's more like it." He wanted her to get aroused, maybe then she would have some idea as to why people watched stuff like this.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy said shocked. "What are they doing?" She asked completely clueless. Cuddy wasn't completely in the dark about sex but she had never had it. In the past she had, had a few serious boyfriends and they had fooled around some but they had never gone all the way.

"Fucking." House said with a smile, the girl on screen was moaning and carrying on like it was the best pleasure in the world. He didn't think that Cuddy would be able to tell that it was completely fake, besides the actress was doing a really good job. "That's one of the many positions it can be done in. It's actually better for the woman because the man can go deeper."

"Um. . ." Cuddy said not knowing what to say. She had never seen anything like that before and with the way the woman in the movie was carrying on it obviously felt amazing. "Many positions? There are more?"

"Oh yeah, all sorts." He said and then paused, "You're a virgin aren't you?" He said slowly. Normally he'd be all over a woman that was a virgin but he couldn't do that to Cuddy. He wasn't going to ruin her and send her away; he had feelings for her from the very first time they had met. That was one of the reasons he had hired her, to get to know her better. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the hard on he was getting hoping his pants were loose enough that she wouldn't notice.

Biting her lip she looked away, for some reason she felt like such a child around him. "Well, I'm not married, am I?" She said quietly. "I mean I not completely inexperienced but I've never. . ." She trailed off. It was embarrassing to admit it to someone she liked and knew was very experienced.

"No, it's okay." He said and then put a hand on her shoulder gently, "I'd rather you be inexperienced than know more than me." He smiled at her and brushed some of her beautiful hair behind her ear. "Look just cause I invited you in, and happen to have had lots of sex in my life, doesn't mean I'd force you into anything you weren't comfortable with."

"It's not that I'm not comfortable. I just, I'm already 25 and I'm not married yet. I just don't see anything happening for me, and I know that you wouldn't force me into anything." She paused biting her lip. "I really like you." She said shyly.

He took in a sharp breath; she was admitting that she liked him. "I like you too...known that since the day you were hired." He said casually like he meant it but not really strongly, even though his heart would completely shatter if she ever rejected him. "You want to stay here tonight? It's late and I have a guest room. You'd get your own room at very least."

Nodding she took a deep breath and said "What if I want to sleep with you? It doesn't have to be anything sexual; it's just that I haven't been held by anyone in a really long time." She said in a rush to explain. He liked her too she didn't care if it was just a fling; he has been the only person she had ever felt this strongly about.

"Yeah, we're both adults and I wouldn't mind holding someone for a change." He replied. Usually the women he was with he fucked and dismissed, this caused him to sleep alone way more than he wanted to. Then again, he had never found a girl that he wanted to hold. "It's pretty late, maybe we should be off to bed anyway."

"I don't have any thing to wear." She said, not wanting to sleep in jeans, but she didn't want to push her luck. She'd known men that would beat or kick a woman out just because they weren't prepared when there was no way they could have been.

"Meh, I can give you a shirt to wear if you want." He said, standing up, "Unless you want to sleep naked, I wouldn't complain about that." He turned to her and offered a wink. He wished he kept stuff around for exactly this problem, but he didn't want to be caught with women's clothes lest he be arrested for harboring an unmarried woman.

Giving him a smile she said, "A shirt would be great. Besides one of your shirts would probably be bigger then one of my nightgowns." It was rare when she could tease him and when the chance appeared she couldn't help herself

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him into the bedroom. Once they got there he took out a t-shirt and tossed it in her direction. "Bathroom is down the hall and to the right. I'll be in here." He sort of wanted her to leave because he didn't want her to see his scar. He had long pajama pants for exactly that reason.

Nodding she walked away. She was having trouble believing that she was actually in his condo with him, it seemed like a dream. She changed quickly wanting nothing more then to be wrapped in his arms. She knocked on the door not wanting to walk in on him.

"Enter." He said, already in bed. HIs shirt was off but he was in some flannel PJ bottoms, conveniently hiding his scar from her. When he saw her she was a vision of loveliness, he never though someone could look so good in an oversized shirt and panties but she did and it was amazing. He patted the bed next to him, "I won't bite...hard."

Giving him a smile she climbed into bed right away and snuggled up to him. "You're warm." She said resting her cheek on his chest, "and you smell good."

He lowered his head and took in a deep breath, her hair smelled absolutely amazing and he smiled. He was as turned on as he could ever be, he just hoped she wouldn't notice and since he was rather large the flimsy flannel pants made it painfully obvious. He pulled the blankets up over them quickly and wrapped his arms around her, "If you need anything feel free to help yourself, or wake me up, either way." He said softly and then reached over to the lamp and turned it off.

"What if it's not something that I need?" she asked snuggling farther into him, hoping he understood what she was asking.

He swallowed hard and pulled her in even tighter for just a momentary squeeze, loosening gently after, "Don't feel you need to cater to my needs at all. You're my guest." He said back to her and then gently kissed the top of her head.

"I . . ." She started to say but stopped. She felt like he just rejected her. Unwinding herself from him she said, "I think I'll go ahead and sleep in the guest room."

He was completely confused by this, only because he thought that he would make her feel more comfortable if he said she didn't have to do anything. Panicking, he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave him.

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement but it didn't take more then a second for her to start kissing back. She happily let him lay her back down as he devoured her mouth.

He groaned into the kiss, rubbing his throbbing hard on against her thigh through the fabric of his pants, then suddenly he pulled away, breathing hard. He had to remind himself that she was a virgin and he couldn't just plunge right into this, so to speak. "I uh..." He didn't know how to express his feelings, he liked her so much and he didn't know if he wanted sex to ruin it.

She could tell he was worried, and gave him a small reassuring kiss. "Don't worry, I want this." She said smiling at him. "I want you. I have for a long time. Please, House, just please."

His lips curled into a grin and he put his hands on her hips gently. Slowly he moved them up following the curve of her waist up to her breasts, under the shirt. He started to massage them gently, wondering if he should or could get rough with her. Testing it out, he pinched her nipples. Not too hard that it would be painful, not too soft that it was pointless.

She whimpered, wanting more. She wasn't expecting pinching or anything like that but she certainly wasn't going to object to it. "House."

He quickly pulled her shirt off over her head and started to kiss at her neck, trailing his way down her chest, then over her flat stomach towards her panty line. The idea was to get her excited enough that when he did penetrate her it would hurt quite a bit less.

She had no clue what he was doing, no one she had ever been with before had done anything like this. Arching into his touch she asked "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, I think you'll like this." He said in a gruff, breathless voice. He pulled her panties down and then off, kissing his way back up her legs, to her thighs, and then finally her already wet pussy. His tongue darted out and he licked her wet folds gently, giving her a taste of how good it could feel.

"Oh My GOD!" She shouted. She never expected it to feel so amazing. Whimpering she placed her hand on the back of his head, wanting to feel more of him.

He smiled to himself and moved in, going even deeper, slipping his tongue in and out of her like a snake. His hands came up and caressed her thighs roughly, pushing them further apart for more access to her pussy. He usually didn't do this for any woman but he could feel love for her, and honestly for once he cared about how his partner felt instead just how he could feel.

"Mmm," She moaned completely overtaken by pleasure. What ever she had expected sex to be it certainly wasn't this. "More" She begged not know what she needed more of.

Slowly he inserted his index finger into her, one reason was to see how she'd react and another was to see how tight she was. He wasn't small in any sense of the word and he had to gauge how she was to see how bad he might hurt her. As he expected she was very tight. He breathed in sharply thinking about how good she would feel around his cock. As he moved his finger in and out his tongue went to work, flicking at her clit.

"Ah," She shouted as his finger hit a particularly good spot inside her. She turned her hear burying it in the pillow. She didn't think she could take much more it felt like she was going to explode and she wanted nothing more then to let that explosion happen.

Suddenly, all sensations stopped and he moved back up to kiss her roughly as he released his cock. He broke the kiss and said, "This might feel uncomfortable for a bit but it will get better, I promise." He smiled at her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening.

Nodding she winced as he slowly pushed himself into her. He was so big it felt like he was tearing her in half.

He looked down at her and noticed her face, she was so hot and tight it was going to be hard for him to stop if she asked him to, but he asked anyway, "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

Taking a deep breath she tried to relax, "I'm ok," she whimpered, "Just don't move yet." She said as she wrapped her legs around him wanting his body closer.

He groaned loudly, telling him not to move at that point was like telling him to stop breathing. But he did what she requested, if that's what she really needed he would wait until she said it was okay to move again.

Feeling the tightness fade slightly, she nodded, "Ok, I'm ready." She said breathlessly, unable to wait anymore.

He groaned and started to move in and out, slowly and gently. It was hard not just to fuck the hell out of her she was so wet and tight and he just wanted release. Once again he knew she was more important than him so he held back, praying she would tell him to go harder or faster.

Clinging to him she was feeling more pleasure then she had ever felt before. "Oh God, harder." She moaned out needing more of him. She wanted this feeling to go on forever.

"Oh Fuck..." He breathed knowing that such a word shouldn't even be thought around a woman let alone said, but he didn't really care at that point, "FUCK Cuds! You are so fucking tight." He started to speed up going a bit harder, but not as hard as he could.

Whimpering she could do nothing but cling to him as fireworks of pleasure were working there way along her nervous system. "House," she moaned out needily.

"God!" He groaned and pulled her in closely, crushing his lips against hers. Without even realizing it he started to speed up to a very hard pace and then he switch their positions so she was on top. "Ride me Cuds." He said, he had only moved them cause his leg had started to hurt, but also he could get into her even more if she was on top.

Moving her hips she let instinct guide her actions. Leaning down to kiss House, she said, "Your amazing." before pressing their lips together.

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss, pulling at her hair roughly. "Christ Cuds, you are so...fuck." He groaned not even having the words to tell her. He also didn't know where name "Cuds" was coming from but she wasn't objecting.

"House," she groaned resting her forehead against his, "I'm so close. Please, I don't even know what I'm close to." She moaned out.

He placed his hands on her hips and started to slowly guide her in a circular motion as she moved up and down, causing him to reach spots in side of her that she probably didn't even know existed, "It's an orgasm, cum for me Cuds, I'm close too." He groaned, thrusting his hips up.

After two more thrusts she came apart in his arms, crying out at the top of her lungs. "Mmm, House." She mumbled after she collapsed on top of him. She buried her face in his neck, exhausted.

All he had to feel was her walls clenching around him and he lost it, crying her named out, his fingernails digging into her hips. Once he was spent and she was spent, he held her close to him, his hands stroking her hair gently. "That was wonderful Cuddy." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She hummed in agreement half asleep. "I think I love you." She mumbled.

"I think I feel the same way." He whispered, then yawned and followed her into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month, and House had filed the proper paperwork to make sure that Cuddy was legally engaged to him. It took about a month for the papers to go through, and that morning at the hospital he pulled her into an empty exam room and produced the papers from his pocket, holding them out for her to see. "We did it Cuds." He said with a big smile crossing his face.

Smiling back at him she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you." she said, feeling the happy. It had been so long since someone actually cared about her, actually loved her instead of just trying to use her. "When do I get to move in?"

"As soon as possible." He said, "I can even send some people to get your stuff right now." He said and then kissed her again. He was so glad that this was happening; he loved her more than any woman he had ever met.

"Please, I don't want to stay in that boarding house a second longer then I need to. I can't believe that were actually going this." She said with a smile. "This is going to be amazing."

"And tonight I'm going to take you out to a place like you've never seen before." He said, snaking a hand down to grab her ass, which could get him thrown in jail if caught. They were in an empty room and he knew she wasn't going to tell anyone so it was safe. "I'll make the calls and tonight you come home with me."

"Ok," she said nodding. "I can't wait," she said loving the feel of him, "You're going to get in trouble."

"You like it..." He whispered in her ear gruffly. He then kissed her deeply and let her go. "You have a lot to learn, Cuds, and I'm going to be your teacher." He couldn't wait to show her everything he knew about sex and it'd all be new to her because she had been so sheltered.

"I'm sure I'll like tonight even more and you're the only teacher I want." she said pushing back into his hands. "Where are going?" She asked curious. House did tons of illegal things and she was wondering if tonight was going to be another one.

"We are going to a club." He said with a shrug, "I don't know if you need to know more than that." His smile was sly; he was teasing her on purpose. Of course he could tell her all about the place he was taking her to, but what fun would that be in the grand scheme of things. "I even got you a special outfit to wear, and I can promise you it's nothing like this frumpy but somewhat sexy nurse's outfit you have to wear."

"Somewhat sexy? This thing is awful, Greg." She said with a laugh. "You in a lab coat is much, much, much sexier. I'm luck the other nurses don't try to jump you." She said giving him one more kiss. "I need to get back now. You know sheets to change, patients to give sponge baths."

"Okay." He said and then smacked her ass gently as she was leaving. He enjoyed her surprised yelp and reaction to it and watched her walk away. That night was going to be so much fun he could barely contain himself.

The rest of her day crawled by. She wanted to know what he had planned soooooo bad, and she couldn't wait to go home with him. In six months she was going to be Mrs. House, and she was finally getting the freedom that she craved.

They had been home for about an hour when House came into the bed room holding a shopping bag in one hand, which his other hand behind his back. "I got two things for you Cuds." He said and then tossed the bag on the bed, slipping whatever he had behind his back into his pocket so she couldn't see it. "In the bag is what you'll be wearing tonight. A vinyl body suit and knee high stiletto boots."

"Why are you having me wear that?" she questioned with an adorable pout on her face. She knew that there was a lot she didn't know still but she didn't get how that could be appealing. "What else are you hiding?" she asked referring to what ever he placed in his pocket

"You're an observant little minx aren't you?" He asked and then came over and sat down on the bed, "Trust me you'll want to wear that outfit if you want to fit in at the club and trust me, your ass will look fabulous in it. You can wear one of my trench coats to walk to the car." He reached into his pocket and very carefully got down on one knee, as not to agitate his leg. He couldn't do this for long but he wanted to make a grand gesture. He produced a black velvet box and opened it, presenting her with a very, very, expensive diamond ring. "Thought I'd make it official."

"Of course," she said a brilliant smile coming to her face as she dropped to her knees and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "What's a minx?" She asked innocently. Even after a month, she still got confused by a ton of what he said.

"It's, well...a nicer way of calling you a bitch actually." He laughed, stumbling over his words. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, bringing her up with him. He would stay in there and watch her as she got changed, but he never changed in front of her. They had been sleeping together for a month now, and she still hadn't seen his scar. He wondered if she realized he was trying ever so hard to hide it, it was the one thing about his body that he was ashamed of.

"Oh," she said not quite sure how to respond to that. Having just been home for an hour she hadn't had a chance to change out of her nurse's uniform, being more then happy to get out of it; she started striping not even paying attention to House.

"Oh Cuds don't take offense." He said, sensing her awkwardness, "It's like, you know when someone says "You're so bad" but in a good way?" He tried to explain to her. He knew she wasn't used to cuss words and slang; he didn't want her to think that him always calling her a bitch was a bad thing...it just depended on the context in which he used it. That's what he was trying to explain. Dirty talk was going to be complicated. He sat down and watched her change, there was a zipper behind her back that she was having trouble with, "Need help?"

"Please, and I think I understand what you mean." She said. She couldn't believe how tight this thing was; it felt like a second skin. "So, how do I look?" Cuddy asked turning around to look at him.

"Very nice." He said after zipping her up and looking her over. He slapped her on the ass, causing a very loud "SMACK" To be heard. That was one of the reasons he liked such an outfit, it made the spanking and slapping sound so much more painful and authentic. "You are going to see some interesting and very forbidden things at this club, but no matter what goes down, no one will touch you. I promise."

She squeaked when he smacked her ass, no matter how often he does it, it always surprises her. "So, we are going somewhere illegal?" she asked.

"Yeah, the X club." House said, taking out his car keys from his pocket. He grabbed his cane and headed out into the hall. He stopped at the closet and took out a leather jacket for himself, and a trench coat for her which would be so big on her small frame she could literally camp out in it if she wanted to. "It's way tamer than The Leather Knot."

"Are they sex clubs?" she asked slightly confused by his earlier comment. Why would someone touch her? "And what do you mean tamer?" She really hated how little she knew about sex.

"Yes, sex clubs." House said, helping her into the coat, "And by tamer I mean you might see some nudity, usually they have two naked chicks in a cage making out, but there won't really be that much hard core sex. Some spanking, whips, chains, restraints, but nothing you can't handle." He tried to reassure her.

"So, then what happens at the Leather Knot?" She asked curious. House still hadn't told her much, he had started to get rougher with her the few other times they had, had sex but they had only had the option to a few times since the first time.

"Lots of stuff that I don't think you are ready for." He said slowly, walking out of the door with her. It was before ten so he was allowed to be out with her; as long as she kept the coat tightly shut she should be fine. "I mean, you know the porn I've showed you a few times, it's like that with more leather and restraints. There's tattooing and branding, piercing, electro torture...you need to work your way up to that."

"And you expect me to do that?" She asked scared. Everything he had just said caused serious amounts of pain. She was happy they weren't going there; she didn't think she ever wanted to go there.

"No, not at all. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want." He said starting the car once they were inside. He pulled out of the garage and started to head for the outskirts of town. "I want to introduce you to those things, and have you try them. You can't decide what you like and don't like without trying it, don't you agree?" He asked.

"I guess." She said nervously. "What are you wanting to do tonight anyway?" She shyly questioned. He had never pushed her farther then she could go yet but she wanted to know what was in store for her.

"Just to look around, get a taste of things. If you see anything you want to try you let me know and we can do it in the privacy of our own bedroom." He said with a smile. He was almost positive that she WOULD see something that she liked, he didn't know what but one thing he was betting was she would want to be spanked. They had bare handed spanking on display there, she might find that interesting. After about fifteen minutes of driving they pulled up to a barely lit building with black painted windows. He parked the car in the back and looked at her, "Off with the coat now Cuds."

"Ok," she said removing it quickly. They had never talked about it but House was absolutely the boss in there relationship and to Cuddy's surprise it didn't actually bother her when he ordered her around. There were actually times were the more forceful he got the more turned on she got. Looking at the building she couldn't help but gulp. It was intimidating.

He got out of the car and then came around to her side to help her out. Once she was standing he pulled her into a rough kiss. "It'll be okay." He whispered and then took her hand and led her into the building. Contrary to the outside, the inside was nicely lit, it wasn't bright or anything but enough to see what was going on. Hung from the ceiling in a cage like House had said were two naked chicks making out. There was a DJ Booth in the corner and music was playing at a very tolerable level. House came more into the open room where all the activities were going on, not staring or gawking at anything, even the naked woman getting spanked in one of the corners. "What do you think?"

Cuddy felt completely overwhelmed. There was so much going on. Girls getting spanked, she saw a guy that was strapped down to a table, she didn't know what was being done to him and so much more. "I don't know." She said holding his hand tighter and pushing herself back into him. Feeling him behind her made her feel better but this entire situation was just so foreign to her.

"How about a drink? That'll relax you." He said wrapping an arm around her and gently walking her towards the bar. When they got there, a woman who was barely wearing anything sidled up to House and put her arm around him like Cuddy wasn't even there holding his hand. "Hey Greg," She said sexily, "Looking for the usual tonight?" She stood on her toes, and darted her tongue out to lick his earlobe. "Here with someone Carlie. Go fuck some one else." He said dismissively with a flick of his wrist. She started to pout and walked off, defeated.

Cuddy bit her lip, her discomfort rising. "I'm guessing she's one of the girls you used to sleep with constantly?" she asked quietly.

"Play with Cuds, I only fucked her in the biblical way once." He said turning to look at her. He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair gently, "I'm with you now I don't want or need anyone else. Did you even get a good look at her? She's a skank."

"What do you mean play with?" She asked confused again. The only thing she knew you could play with was a toy and a person isn't a toy.

"We did some shows." He shrugged, "I'd spank her, dominate her, humiliate her...there may have been some oral involved..." He trailed off, he still hadn't taught Cuddy how to blow him and she hadn't even tried, he didn't want to force her into it, it wasn't something he NEEDED in a relationship, but she should at least give it a try right? "I could take you home and show you everything we did you know."

"I just, I don't know how to process this place Greg." She said softly, when they were in their room it was fine but all of this, it was sensory over load. There was so much going on she just couldn't figure any of it out.

"Maybe it was too much for you, maybe it was too early." He said wanting to kick himself for doing this so soon, "Do you want to leave? We don't have to stay." A moment later a man walked up to Cuddy and grabbed her ass roughly.

Yelping as she felt someone that wasn't House grabbing her, she wanted to start crying.

"HEY!" House yelled sounding more pissed than he ever had. He left go of Cuddy's hands and grabbed the man by his shirt, slamming him up against the wall, "You know the fucking rules ass hole. You don't touch without asking. She's clearly not a DOMME and I know you have more sense than to grab one of those. So what the FUCK were you thinking?" The man stuttered and tried to find his words, but nothing came out, "Yeah that's what I thought, so if you want to keep your nuts attached to your body you'll never touch her again." He slammed the guy up against the wall again for good measure and went back to Cuddy and pulled her into a hug. "You okay Cuds?"

She nodded against his chest, resting her head. "I'm ok, but I want to go home. I don't care what you want to do there but I don't want to be here any more." She said quietly. Disappointed in herself that she couldn't handle something House thought she was ready for.

"Okay we can try this another time." He said to her and then they left. When they got home House pulled her into a gentle kiss, wanting to go slow and make things up to her instead of trying to kink it up that night. "I am so sorry, Cuds. How can I make it up to you?"

"You don't need to be gentle," She said. "That place was just . . . too much too soon. Show me what you wanted me to see, just us?" She said, curious as to what he was hoping she'd enjoy.

He smiled wickedly, "Strip, get on the bed on your hands and knees, I'll be in there in a minute." He ordered in a dominant voice, and as if to emphasize his orders he slapped her on the ass to send her on her way.

"I need help with the zipper, Sir." She said unsure of why she called him sir.

"Of course pet." He replied and then gently moved her long hair so he could get to the zipper. He unzipped it quickly and then grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back roughly but not enough to hurt her "Follow my orders to the letter, understand?"

"Yes sir." She said confused but completely pleased. She would need to ask him about it later. She couldn't wait she see what he was going to do to her. After shimming out of the suit she climbed up on the bed and got into the requested position waiting for her next instruction.

He first went into the kitchen and got a quick drink. He wanted her to wait, to anticipate what was going to happen. He also wanted to make sure that she would follow his orders and wait for him as long as it took. When he entered the room five minutes later, she was still in the required position and he smiled. "Good girl Cuds...but I'm still going to have to spank that ass."

"Why?" she asked, her voice sounding much like it did when she was a child. She hadn't done anything wrong and a spanking was a punishment, wasn't it?

"Because I know you'll like it." He said approaching the bed and setting his cane aside. "Think of it as foreplay." He said and placed his hands on her ass, massaging it roughly. "I will start out soft, slowly get harder, I will not do anything to hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Looking over her shoulder at him she said "Yes, sir I trust you with all of me." The last time she had been spanked she was a child and it had been because she broke a lamp. The idea that it was something she could enjoy just seemed too odd.

He smiled and then slapped her across the ass, not to hard that it would cause major pain but not so soft it was pointless. He basically did it like he normally would back at the hospital or before they went to the club that night. The only difference was this was skin to skin and would sting a bit more.

She bit her lip. It didn't feel much different then all the little smacks he would randomly give her through out the day.

He slapped her at the same strength a few more times, and then picked up the pace, hitting her even harder. He did this over and over, bringing her ass cheeks into a nice rosy color. Once he had gotten it there he stopped, noticing she was breathing hard, although he didn't know if it was from arousal or pain or both. "You okay pet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sir." She said her voice sounding strained. She wasn't sure were the pleasure was coming from but when ever his hand came down there would be just as much pleasure as pain.

"Very good." He whispered and then slid a finger along her wet slit gently, she was quite aroused and he had known she'd like this. Maybe it had been overwhelming to see it at the club, but now that they were alone it was a different story. Slowly he slipped a finger into her and started to move it in and out. "You know what a blow job is Cuds?" He asked softly.

"Mmm No." she moaned feeling his fingers moving inside of her. It sounded funny though. A blow job, how the hell would that work out?

"It's where you put your mouth on my cock...suck and lick gently...it feels amazing." He groaned, starting to speed his finger up. Just the thought of her mouth on him was enough to get him hard as iron.

"House," she moaned out, thrusting herself back on his fingers. "Do . . . do you want me t-to give you one?" She asked.

"I would, very much." He said, actually it was one of the first things he had ever wanted from her but he knew she was quite the little virgin and not a full blown pleasure whore at that point so he hadn't asked, "It's okay if you aren't the best, the effort alone will get me off."

"I can try." she groaned his fingers still working in her. She had no clue what to expect.

Without warning he removed his finger from her and stopped touching her completely, "Hop to it pet, then you shall get your reward." He unzipped his pants and released his cock, it was rock hard.

Whimpering as he pulled away she turned towards him. "So. . . I just put it in my mouth?" she asked still very unsure of what to do.

He smiled at her, "Do what feels natural, remember tongue, lips, and mouth on a penis never felt bad, no matter what you were doing." He said, "Try licking first, get a taste for it, and go from there."

Nodding she leaned down and softly kissed the tip, letting her lips barely brush against him. She slowly worked her way closer to the base giving random kisses along his shaft and occasionally letting her dart out for a taste.

He groaned and gently placed his hand in her hair, tilting his head back with the pleasure, "That's right Cuds, you are doing so well."

Working her way back up she took the tip of his cock into her mouth sucking on it lightly. She wasn't sure if she was doing anything right but House was enjoying himself and that was all she could hope for.

"Fuck Cuds." He breathed, the hand tangled in her hair tried to push her further on but then stopped remembering that this was her first time, there was no way she would be able to deep throat him without a lot of time and practice. "You are doing so well, My GOD!"

She took a breath and tried to get a little of his more of his dick into her mouth. Moaning a little she was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. She thought that she wouldn't have, nothing about this really gave her any stimulation but she was.

He felt himself close to cumming and being a gentleman he wanted to warn her, also it might not be so appealing to doing it next time if he came in her mouth without telling her. SO instead he placed both hands on the side of her head gently and pulled her up so she was looking at him, "I'm going to fuck you now." He said in a rough voice, "You want that, don't you?" 

"Yes sir, please." She said, while she didn't mind what she was doing feeling him inside of her is a million times better. "I love the way you feel in me."

He moved so he was lying back on the bed and then pulled her up over him until she was hovering above his hard member. He then slides her down onto it and thrust up into her. He preferred this position much more because it was a lot less of a strain on his bad leg, although he could and would fuck her in any position she ever suggested.

Moaning as he entered her she couldn't help but feel complete. She wondered why he always let her be on top. She knew he had a bad leg but it never truly seemed that bad. "Oh God," She cried pulled from her thoughts as he hit her G-spot.

"Fuck girl!" He groaned and placed his hands on her hips, his nails digging into her skin. He started to help move her up and down, with his clothes still on his scar was completely covered, he wasn't even sure she was aware he had a scar, it didn't matter though as long as they were fucking his leg was the furthest thing from his mind.

She groaned as she felt his nails dig into her. There was something that about it that felt amazing. She was so close to cumming. "Greg, so close." She whimpered out barely being able to say the words.

"Good girl." He breathed, as he was close too. He continued to thrust up wards until he just couldn't stand it any longer, exploding inside of her and crying out her name to the high heavens.

"Greg" she shouted feeling his cum inside her being the last thing she need to cum herself. Collapsing on to him she tried to calm her pounding heart. Every time she had sex with him it just got better and better.

He held her close and then kissed her forehead which was lined with beads of sweat as he tried to catch his breath again, "Jesus Cuds, that was amazing...as always." He said with a huge smile.

She hummed in agreement snuggling farther into him. She loved being this close to him, this connected to him. "I love you." She mumbled into his skin.

"I love you too, Lisa." He said, he hardly ever used her real name but right then it felt like the right thing to do. He held her close as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
